Adorlin Miller
History Childhood Adorlin was born in the 590th year, King's Calendar. He grew up in Elwynn Forest, and his father was a Lieutenant in the Stormwind Guard. When as young as six, his father would teach him how to effectively use a sword, and then, a few years later, he would take him on patrols with him. Adorlin grew up around a guard, and he always wanted to be just like his father. When he was sixteen, he enlisted. Stormwind Guard With his sword and shield proficiency, and seemingly natural leadership abilities, he became a Corporal by his Eighteenth birthday. Adorlin initially worked in Elwynn Forest, based in Westbrook Garrison. After only nine months as a Corporal, Adorlin was promoted to Sergeant and made a training officer for his unit. A few months after turning twenty four, he was promoted to Lieutenant and transferred to the City, where the rest of his Career would take place. He lead countless patrols through the city, trained incoming guards, and recruited. When he was thirty-five, and in November, he would take the rank of Captain and transfer to a newly formed unit, called the Stormwind Law Department. He would lead under the council of a dwarf named Hornus Stygianstone. Command of SLD On November 12th, Adorlin would assume Command of the Stormwind Law Department (2nd Regiment, Stormwind Guard) and promoted to Captain. A few months later, he was promoted to Commander. Sister Cora Murder Case Three days later, November 15th, the Law Department received what was arguably the most crucial case in its history. Sister Cora, a member of the Clergy of the Holy Light, was murdered, and it was Adorlin's job to find out who did it. Investigations found that the Covenant of the Crow had orchestrated the murder of Sister Cora. Adorlin and Lt. Commander Ashyn Athrawes made it their goal to bring justice to anyone who was involved in the case. Covenant Control In January, after a Wanted Poster was published, the Covenant realized that the Guard was closing in, so they decided to take out the people leading the investigation. This, of course, was Adorlin and Ashyn. Three members of the Covenant captured them and brought them to Caer Darrow. After endless interrogations didn't turn up any information of worth, the Covenant slaughtered both of them on February 4th, in front of all present members. Lord Apothice immediately resurrected Adorlin to serve him. Ashyn was not immediately resurrected, and it is not yet known what happened to her. Second Resurrection About a month later, on March 20th, Elbert van Doomray met with Adorlin outside the gate of the Dwarven District. At this meeting, Elbert murdered Adorlin to free him from Lord Apothice. Elbert immediately set to work to reincarnate him, doing so in such a manner that Adorlin was fully living. Reform In early November, two years after Adorlin took lead of the Law Department, he resurfaced and Stormwind Law Department was seen on the streets of Stormwind again. It had been almost a year and a half since guards bearing the reputable medallion of SLD was seen, and some might wonder what happened to Adorlin between late March and early November the next year. After Elbert reincarnated Adorlin, he went back to the Stormwind Army and worked as a covert agent. Currently, the Law Department and Adorlin himself are working to bring justice to the murderers of Sister Cora, as well as patrolling the streets of the City and the Kingom. They can be seen almost nightly, and are often recruiting in the Cathedral Square. Personality Adorlin is usually a kind man that cares deeply for his men and their well-being. He upholds the law, while mostly trying to educate people so they don't make mistakes again, rather than prosecuting them. He believes in equal punishment for all wrong-doers, and seeks to bring as many hardened criminals to justice as possible. On the other side, Adorlin is willing to stop at nothing - within the limits of the law - to bring justice to criminals. His unit operates a clandestine facility in the heart of Duskwood to interrogate criminals. Relationships Elbert van Doomray One of Adorlin's strongest and most tested relationships is with the hemomancer Elbert van Doomray. Elbert has long been involved in shady operations in the kingdom of Stormwind and elsewhere, but he has also been a necessary aid to the Law Department, and, more importantly, Adorlin himself. Appearance Eventually there will be artwork here. Until then, a screenshot! Quotes Trivia -Adorlin has died twice, and reincarnated twice, but is not undead. On his second resurrection, by Elbert van Doomray, Elbert found a way to resurrect him so he was fully living again. -This characters RP history starts in November 2015, at the "Command of SLD" section. The History section, from there until "Reform," takes place between November 12th, 2015 until March 20th, 2016. The "Reform" section continues at November 2017. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind Guard Category:Alliance Military Category:Alliance Officers Category:Military Officers Category:Undead Category:Stormwind Military Category:Stormwind Law Department Category:Stormwindian